1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to key holder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved key support apparatus wherein the same utilizes a plurality of opposed key holder members biased to project an associated key contained within each key holder exteriorly of an associated housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various key holder apparatus is utilized in the prior art to support a key member therewithin. Such key holder apparatus is typically of a cumbersome structure relative to the instant invention, and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,684 to Ray wherein a key holder utilizes a plurality of adjacent key members mounted in a biased position relative to opposed plates within the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,594 to Bascou provides for a housing to bias a key relative to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,354 to Borisol sets forth a key case hingedly mounting a plurality of keys therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,913 to Wing, et al. sets forth a key pack for mounting a plurality of keys in an opposed relationship within a housing utilizing a spring member to bias each key relative to the housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved key support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.